parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramon Evangelista
Description I'm Ramon, And I am interested in Disney...Well, I used to watch a lot of it when I was a kid, but now I don't watch it that much. I also like reading a few educational books, playing video games (such as Mario, Smash Bros., Tekken, Crash Bandicoot, etc.), and watch TV sitcoms w/laugh tracks (though I didn't watch a lot), and fun movies, and listen to all kinds of music (such as S Club 7, Ron Kenoly, Olivia Holt, and a lot more). And although I don't do parodies and crossovers that much, I could still make them just for fun! Not only just that, but could also edit my home movies with effects such as fire, explosions, and electric shocks. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JkKsO5sAW4 2:04 The Best Christmas of All (My Style).wmv 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CCjQ9SpjQc 2:59 Disney's Princess (Toy) Story 9.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSCyMnZ-C80 1:49 Madagascar Boogie - Universal Studios Singapore 123K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUyb5DXguI0 2:24 Disney's Princess Story 3 (Trailer) 18K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRjYJUBgI2M 2:41 Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun music video - When You Wish Upon a Star 62K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLv-ZHoE0Oo 3:10 Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun music video - Main Street U.S.A. 32K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GslRGtFyQvs 0:24 Thomas/Spongebob - Krabby O' Mondays Birthday song 8.4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzvHzWwvRYo 0:55 Thomas/Spongebob - Cha Ching 23K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0FAdomdnsg 3:00 Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun music video - Grim Grinning Ghosts 26K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg0Ortg33jk 1:42 Batman Begins GEPSYCH 22 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPtiJ8G6h5w 2:16 Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun music video - Following the Leader 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3EUcjA5rnY 1:56 Thomas/Spongebob - Very First Christmas 43K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boNWrp3b7M8 4:20 Characters who I want in SSB4 1.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRi0u5eRTa0 0:25 RECONSE Project - Interview about stealing Q1 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLSkB7WzB5g 0:29 RECONSE Project - Interview about stealing Q2 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bkLsK9Ihzw 0:42 RECONSE Project - Interview about stealing Q3 17 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChLEIwyr-NQ 21:13 Tokyo DisneySea - Fantasmic! 392 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-VAH_EKvWA 0:40 Tokyo Disneyland - It's a Small World Clock Parade 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nlGr1g1jJU 1:03 Video Game Characters/Avenue Q Parody Cast 145 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpRi539QL8A 0:34 Thomas/Spongebob - Happy Birthday Percy (Squidward)! 21K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcMT4CNgnbk 5:54 Video Game Characters/Avenue Q - It Sucks to Be Me 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IZFUu3Muz4 1:06 Universal's Islands of Adventure - Flight of the Hyppogriph 46 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kPHY_1edTE 2:31 HARTDS photo essay Ayala Museum 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q77myOjre7E 3:00 HARTDS photo essay Vargas Museum 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP-Fq254b74 2:49 The Chase 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74r1HJAk6BI 1:04 The Meeting 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXdJh-bcgyA 1:07 The Arrival 53 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnxi8leeE98 1:28 The Dream 37 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbqvAHtPUEc 2:53 Who Framed Marty the Zebra (Final cast video) 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGRoJyvSDUM 2:19 Who Framed Marty the Zebra (preview) - Sid and Bob the Tomato's Performance Duet 5.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qywDmZBOgo0 0:59 Evangelista_Finals (CLAYANI finals project) 62 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFI6nmz0UJ4 3:10 The Muppets (TheMrRamonlle style) (cast video) 3.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLizw7UNCQk 1:18 Ramon vs. Ramon 196 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyUrNrXFVBA 0:41 Lunch Time! 86 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suNPJODU8iM 0:29 Making a Fire with a Fireball 68 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBP0kIkS2mU 0:49 House Booster 74 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7RnNgVrmQ0 3:02 Princess (Toy) Story cast video (TheMrRamonlle style) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R21_TZtodD8 1:51 The Princess-credibles cast video 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VheRm8BXYkQ 1:04 Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest (TheMrRamonlle style) sneak peek 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZrTlkZ1heU 1:41 Beauty and the Mermaid (TheMrRamonlle style) (final) cast video 6.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUyjrZ5H3YU 1:17 Hey Diddle Diddle (2DBASIC project) 436 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzAOF9s_Ip8 2:09 Home for Christmas (Graduation film) 48 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If5z-ATn4Xg 2:07 College of Public Health Binhi/Batch '87 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v78pMQ1UuUg 1:36 CharacterTales (a.k.a. VeggieTales) cast video 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=219QNcW_C8Y 1:36 Frozen cast video (for PrinceJosh1992) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-pRRMbkazA 1:21 I Didn't Do It cast video (for PrinceJosh1992) 370 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS1WJioGMp0 1:29 Frozen/Sesame Street - Elsa and Anna (Ernie and Bert) sketch #1 871 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Xcd_KPTEa8 1:59 Animals in American Sign Language (Part 1) 808 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qb5KJmaAVw 3:16 College of Public Health Binhi/Batch '87 (final version) 22 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeRj774mTiY 0:50 Frozen/Sesame Street - Elsa and Anna (Ernie and Bert) sketch #2 381 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoKoyzSFd3o 0:58 AMV - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers clip (My version) 178 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R5nT409v5k 1:17 M&J's Gastropub Archery Range - Promo 73 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrlMhYRRXfU 1:27 M&J's Gastropub Archery Range - Promo (version 2) 39 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLW5UyfJe7I 1:59 Madagascar film series cast video (for Jasmine Bryant) 732 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ4ni-zBGmE 15:17 Inner Storm: An animated movie about teen depression and suicide 355 views2 months ago Category:Ramon Evangelista Category:YouTube